robloxiwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
ROBLOX Film Wiki:Rules
These rules MUST be followed on ROBLOX Film Wiki/ROBLOXiwood Wiki. Admins reserve the right to take action on you if you fail to follow these rules. The Robloxiwood Pledge We seek the accomplishment of bringing equality, stability, and civility to any and all people, ideas, productions, or beliefs. This pledge lays in stone that we as a community will always respect one another, and embrace the idea that we are filmmakers, and that we are all ROBLOXiwood. The General Rules These rules cover all aspects of the wikia - including articles, comments, blog posts, chat, and message walls: 'Rule 1': No Profanity/Swearing Do not use '''profanity' (aka swearing) on the wiki.'' 'Rule 2:' No Vandalism or Spam Do not' vandalise' or' spam' the wiki. 'Rule 3:' No Abusive Comments Do not say '''abusive insults or comments' (whether it be towards anyone or a group) on the wiki.'' 'Rule 4:' No Flames Wars/Arguments Do not incite (start) or get involved in a' flame war or argument''' on the wiki.'' 'Rule 5:' No Advertising (with exceptions) Do not '''advertise on the wiki'. This excludes: the homepage (permission must be granted from an admin first), blog posts (appropriately and sparingly), and the forum (in the appropriate board). This is only for advertising anything ROBLOX film-related.'' 'Rule 6:' No Un-needed Content Do not post '''irrelevant or un-necessary content' on the wiki. The only content allowed is regarding aspects of ROBLOX film. (this excludes the General Discussion board).'' 'Rule 7:' No getting around bans Do not '''bypass' (get around) any bans.'' 'Rule 8:' No Sockpuppetry Sockpuppetry' is prohibited on the wiki. 'Rule 9:' No 18+ stuff Do not post any '''explicit or 18+ content' on the wiki.'' '''''Also: We also prefer people to use '''correct grammar' and spelling. It's not against the rules, but it does annoy others when they have to fix someone else's grammar or spelling errors.'' Creating Articles Production = A Film, Series/Show, Short, or Live-Action Roblox Video. Roblox Records are not counted under this definition. ''No'' Roblox Record pages are allowed If a page is made, the page is deleted and the user is given a warning that they must change their film to cropping out the roblox record. ''No'' Director/Producer is allowed to have more than 3 upcoming project pages Extra pages will be deleted. 'What is Needed to have an Article' *''Director articles must have 2 completed production to be valid.'' *''Company articles must have 3 productions to be valid.'' *''Actor/Actress articles must have 3 Main/Major Roles in a Film/Short or 1 Main/Major Role in a COMPLETED Series/Show to be valid. Minor/Extra/Cameo roles are not counted for the 3 required roles, but can be labeled afterwards. Same applies with Live-Action.'' *''Producers, Writers, Other Film Crew Members must have 3 completed productions to recieve a page.'' For guidelines on the structure of articles, refer to Creating Articles. No-flamewars.png No-ads.png No-swearing.png No-18.png No-insults.png No-vandals.png No-spam.png Articles These rules cover all aspects of articles: *All content must be neutral and factual. *All content must be true - do not post false information. *All content must be within the scope of the ROBLOX film industry. *All content must be relevant to the article's topic. *All content must not offend, or attack someone. See here for more information on creating articles.